The present invention relates to a module for adjustment of movement intensity, particularly for a support head for television or motion-picture cameras.
More specifically, the invention concerns a module of the above kind allowing to obtain an optimum adjustment of the movements.
Modules for the adjustment of the movement intensity on the horizontal or vertical plane are already available on the market, which are used for shot means in the movies and TV fields, said modules being based on the action of a fluid, particularly a silicone fluid, provided between movable disc-shaped elements.
They are particular solutions wherein the movement of concentric discs modifies the pressure exerted on the fluid, and consequently the resistance imposed on the head movement along the horizontal plane.
Even permitting a good functionality, said solutions do not allow to have an optimum adjustment in any situation.
Recently, solutions have been suggested, said solutions providing sector discs or reeds, interengaging during their movement, with a transmigration of the silicone fluid through the reeds, in order to improve the action of the silicone fluid.
Main object of the present invention is that of providing a solution able to improve the performances obtainable with the already available devices, thus obtaining an optimum adjustment of the head along the horizontal and/or vertical plane.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing a technical solution allowing a movement without vibrations and discontinuities, both along the horizontal and vertical planes, by the adjustment of the reaction intensity of a silicone fluid.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention a module for adjustment of movement intensity, particularly for a support head for television or motion-picture cameras, comprising a first outer disc-shaped element block and a second inner disc-shaped element block, said second block being centrally placed within a seat provided in said first block, and being movable with respect to said first block, in such a way to offset the respective axis, the disc-shaped elements of the first outer block interposing between the disc-shaped elements of the second block during the respective movement of the two blocks, said first and second blocks being placed inside a waterproof housing, and within said waterproof housing a fluid being provided.
Preferably, according to the invention, said disc-shaped elements of said first and second blocks have a plurality of holes for the passage of the fluid.
Still according to the invention, said first block preferably provides a central hole wherein said second disc-shaped element block is housed.
Always according to the invention, said fluid is preferably a high viscosity silicone fluid.